Such a stator blade and stator blade arrangement for a compressor are known for example from US 2005/0191177 A1. In the compressor casing, which is formed by two halves of an annulus, provision is made for a circumferential groove for each stator blade ring of a compressor stage. The sidewalls of the circumferential groove have undercuts in order to retain in this groove, in a form-fitting manner by correspondingly formed inverted T-shaped blade roots, stator blades which are inserted therein. Two abutting stator blades in the circumferential groove have a hole in each case in their oppositely disposed side faces. A tensioning sleeve, for the mechanical coupling of the two directly adjacent blade roots, is inserted into the aligning holes. As a result of the coupling, blade vibrations are expected to be damped and blade root movements reduced or prevented, which as a result avoids wear on the blade roots.
In addition, a tensioned seating of rotor blades in an inverted T-shaped circumferential groove is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,761,538 B2. For applying a tensioning force which acts upon the rotor blades in the radial direction, an encompassing channel is formed in the bottom of the circumferential groove, in which is inserted a spring ring which acts upon the rotor blade. The spring ring is designed in the form of a curved tensioning sleeve which, in addition to the customary longitudinal slot, also has a multiplicity of slots which extend in its circumferential direction, as a result of which free-ending spring arms, which are arranged in between them, are created, by means of which the rotor blades, which are inserted in the circumferential groove, are fastened in a tensioned manner in the radial direction.